l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Driven
RPG Information Driven (Disadvantage, 2 points) [Mental] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 159 A character with the Driven disadvantage has a single goal that he will sacrifice anything to achieve. He will turn his back on his friends and family, even sacrifice his honor to gain his goal. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 76 Characters Known to Have this Disadvantage * Agasha Kitsuki (Prove the merit of the Kitsuki Method) * Agasha Sanami (Destroy the Dark Oracles) * Akodo Ginawa (Defeat the Lying Darkness) * Akodo Godaigo (Destroy Uragiri and Kenshin's Helm) * Akodo Shigetoshi (Discover the Akodo's link to the Lying Darkness) * Akodo Tsudoken (Find Ikoma Katsuru's killers) * Akodo Tsugen (Organize Asako Records) * An'naigako (Bring brother's killer to justice) * Asahina Sekawa (Destroy the Shadowlands) * Asako Masanao (To punish the wicked) * Asako Moharu (To punish the wicked) * The Aseth (To face Hida Kisada) * The Balash ("Kill all the humans!") * Bayushi Atsuki (Gain power) * Bayushi Ayaka (Defeat the Spider) * Bayushi Azumamoru (Discover True Heritage) * Bayushi Denbe (Get Kakita Akemi back) * Bayushi Kahoku (Seek Justice and Enforce the Law) * Bayushi Ogoe (Further Scorpion interests) * Bayushi Sozui (Scorpion agenda) * Bayushi Tasu (To prove his loyalty) * Bayushi Yashino (To become Governor) * Bekhten (Destroy the Yodotai) * Choro (To destroy dangerous gaijin influences) * Chuda Mishime (Restoration of the Snake Clan) * Chuda Tenkazu (To study Maho) * Chutoburo (Repay debt) * Daigotsu Eiya * Daidoji Ekiken (Avenge Daidoji Enai's death) * Daidoji Masayoshi (Defeat the Crab Clan in battle) * Daidoji Senshi (Destroy the Mantis Clan) * Daidoji Uji (Destroy Fu Leng) * Daigotsu Akihime (Dominate All Those Who do Not Serve her or her lord) * Daigotsu Masisha (To become Chancellor of an Obsidian Court) * Daigotsu Susumu (To serve Daigotsu and Iweko I without fail) * Daigotsu Yajinden (To create) * Dark Daughter of Fu Leng (Inflict suffering and pain) * Doji Akiko (Ambitious) * Doji Choshi (Accumulate power) * Doji Domotai (Overcome her mother’s treachery) * Doji Jotaro * Doji Kurohito (To push his clan to excellence) * Doji Kusari (Revenge against Bloodspeakers) * Doji Kuwanan (Avenge death of fiance, Shiba Nosuriko) * Doji Satsume (Increase the strength/ political power of his Clan) * Faida (To punish traitors) * Ginawa (To find his Lord's killer) * Gorinno (Prove his creed is right) * Hantei XVI (To seize the Imperial Throne) * Hasame * Heichi Jomei (Protect the Lair) * Hida Amoro * Hida Ikarukani (Destroy the Shadowlands) * Hida Jinnei (To become the best Sumai wrestler) * Hida Kuon (To punish the Shadowlands) * Hida Kuroda (Protect the Crab Clan) * Hida Matsuro (Destroy Shadowlands Creatures) * Hidekazu (Sow Chaos) * Higashato * Hiruma Aki (kill the oni that slew his parents) * Hiruma Kage * Hiruma Todori (Redeem failure) * Hitotsu (Destroy the Hundred Stances Dojo) * Horiuchi Nobane (Avenge the Horiuchi family) * Hoshi Wayan (Destroy Kokujin) * Hsi Tsu * Ichiro Kihongo (To restore the Badger Clan) * Ikoma Asa (Continue her line) * Ikoma Fudai (See a Hantei Emperor on the throne) * Ikoma Hodota (Claim Kudo for the Lion Clan) * Ikoma Megami (Discover the source of the Imperial Museum of Antiquities' artifact decay) * Ikoma Ryozo (Destiny) * Isawa Amiku (To control the Order of the Five Rings) * Isawa Ekiken (Ambitious) * Isawa Hochiu (To greatness, strengthen and protect the Phoenix Clan) * Isawa Mitsuko (Purge the empire of all Maho) * Isawa Mizuhiko (Kill the Dark Oracles) * Isawa Suzuhiho (Find the Hand of Fate, a serial killer) * Isawa Tadaka (To free ancestor's soul) * Isawa Takashi (Serve and Protect the Phoenix) * Isawa Yoriko (Unknown) * Isawa Yuzuki (Learn from the Ivory Kingdoms) * Iuchi Hotaiko (Destroy the Darkness) * Iuchi Katamari (To avenge his family) * Iuchi Yoru (To find 4th Avatar) * Juriken (Humilite Crane) * Kaiu Norio (Bolster the Crab Clan'ss war effort) * Kakita Gensa (To gain glory as a warrior) * Kakita Hiroji (Pursuit of justice) * Kakita Hogai (Become Grand Master of Go) * Kakita Nakiko (Prove Herself) * Kakita Tsoburo (Regain his focus) * Kitsuki Kaagi * Kitsuki Kiyushichi (Uphold the Law) * Kitsuki Remata (Reveal (Hantei Naseru) * Kitsuki Shimada (Find his lord's assassin) * Kakita Wayozu (To become Master Sensei of the Kakita Artisan Academy) * Kasuga Taisuke (Marry Toku Kiyuko) * Kitsuki Kadiri (Destroy Maho cults) * Kitsuki Yasu * Kitsune Ryosei (Destroy the Walking Horror of Fu Leng) * Komori Taigo (Find the Golden Monkey Temple) * Kuni Katsuyori * Kuni Utagu * Masago (Gain magic knowledge) * Matsu Aoiko (To punish gaijin for killing her grandfather Matsu Gohei) * Matsu Itagi (prove the Lion Clan's superiority) * Matsu Mochiko (Destroy Gozoku) * Matsu Seijuro (Success/Proving himself) * Matsu Shindoku (Hatred of the Crane) * Matsu Tsuko (Reveal Akodo Toturi is a coward, destroy the Crane) * Mikaru (To slaughter Naga) * Mirumoto Hitomi (Vengeance on Hida Yakamo) * Mirumoto Hojatsu (Perfect his swordsmanship) * Mirumoto Katsutoshi (Prove himself) * Mirumoto Kei * Mirumoto Otakan (Dueling) * Miya Katsu (To enforce the cause of justice) * Morito Garin (To root out the kolat from the Ox Clan) * Moshi Rokuro * Moto Amadare (Destroy Bloodspeakers) * Moto Chen (To destroy the Kolat) * Moto Fukushusha (Spread the word of Jurojin) * Moto Gahnil (Not to fail again) * Moto Nimthat (Destroy Kuni Girakuma) * Moto Sada (Corrupt the Unicorn) * Nasite (Protect the Other Eta) * Omen (Prove existence of City of the Lost) * Omoni (To destroy the Bloodspeakers) * Otaku Kamoko (Avenge mother's death) * Otomo Kaoichihime (Protect her children) * Otomo Nishige (To destroy the Lost and the Spider Clan) * Otomo Sorai * Otomo Suikihime (To create something new) * Otomo Taneji (Secure his family’s future) * Pep'trchek (Kill Daigotsu Manobu) * Pokku (Prove his tribe is the strongest) * Radakast (Destroy the Shadowlands) * Rojin (Seek redemption) * Rosoku (Fulfill father's dying wish) * Sanzo (To recover father's sword) * Satoru (Hates his former clan, the Lion) * Shabura (To Destroy the Foul) * Shiba Kenji (Destroy the Mujina) * Shiba Reikun (Vengeance on the Dragon) * Shiba Sainiko (Learn Oshiro's origins) * Shiba Seishisai (Defend the Phoenix Lands) * Shiba Takako (To prove self to Phoenix and Scorpion Clans) * Shinjo Dun (Gain Glory) * Shinjo Sukhbataar (Become Shinjo Daimyo) * Shosuro Atari (Punish insults) * Shosuro Chiharu (Musical experimentation) * Shosuro Omomi (To reclaim heritage) * Shosuro Yudoka (Hunt remaining Goju) * Soshi Makujiru (To prove the Hidden Moon Dojo no longer uses Nothing) * Tamori Emina (Help Tamori Shaitung) find happiness) * Tamori Miyuki (To not be bored) * Tamori Shaitung (Prove the worth of the Tamori) * Taro (Gain power) * Tchickchuk (To become a great chief) * Tetsuken (Marry Doji Saneyo) * Tobuko (Ambition) * Togashi Genshuo (Purge Bloodspeaker cult) * Togashi Mutsumi (Seek Questions) * Toku (Become samurai) * Tonbo Dayu (Rebuild the Dragonfly) * Toturi Sezaru (Find his father's killer, avenge his father, to defend the Empire) * Tsuno Nintai (To kill Hantei Naseru) * Tsuo (To be samurai) * Tsuruchi (Vengeance) * Tsuruchi Akifumi (Avenge his former lord) * Tsuruchi Shisuken (Find Daigotsu Harushi) * Usagi Gintoro (Hunt Bloodspeakers) * Usagi Ozaki (To find sister, to avenge father and clan) * Usagi Tomioko (Hunt (Bloodspeakers) * Utaku Xieng-Chi (Prove herself, Train estudents) * Utaku Yu-Pan (Kill dishonorable spirits) * Yasuki Kaito (Vengeance against Yasuki Shika) * Yogo Itoju (To fight maho) * Yogo Junzo (Open the Black Scrolls) * Yogo Koji (Destroy the Taint) * Yogo Tjeki (Change balance of power in Scorpion Clan) * Yoritomo Ninsei (Become permanent Governor of Broken Wave City) Category:RPG Disadvantage Meta